


脂肪有罪

by normalmobuko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, 发福的Castiel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalmobuko/pseuds/normalmobuko
Summary: 谁不喜欢操肉软绵绵的Castiel呢？





	脂肪有罪

01

Dean吮吸着Castiel丰满又因Dean变得滋润的下唇，双手熟练地探进Castiel的风衣下摆，用Castiel的屁股填满双手。Dean任凭自己的破坏欲肆虐地表达在双手的动作上，他蹂躏Castiel的两瓣，像是在对待什么耐得住玩弄的玩具。

他知道Castiel喜欢这样。天使不应该有痛觉，Dean却不知道为何Castiel总能在Dean粗暴的“照顾”中获得额外的快感。

跪坐在Dean腿上的Castiel如同意料之中一样欲求不满地扭动起了身体，嘴里漏出了渴望的声音。Dean跟往常一样，用嘴堵住了Castiel有些红肿的嘴，他用舌头侵略着Castiel的口腔，舔弄着Castiel跟本人一样茫然的舌头。跟往常一样，又有些心不在焉。对此Castiel并不知道。

Castiel如此享受Dean取悦他的方式，他为Dean抓狂。光是经历着现在正发生的事情，想象着Dean接下来将会如何对自己宣誓主权，Castiel裤裆里的阴茎就已经硬得发痛了。

“Cas…”Dean利用四唇短暂分离的间隙呼喊着Castiel的名字，Castiel的贪婪甚至没有让Dean把他的名字发音完整。

“嗯哼……”他糯糯地回应着Dean，用舌头追随着Dean的痕迹。

“你是不是……嗯唔……”Dean的提问因为亲吻断断续续，“……变胖了？”

Castiel困惑地离开了Dean的唇，“什么？”

 

02

什么？他的回应更像是一个偷吃了糖果的小孩对待质疑的应激态度。  
他竟然反问了Dean这个傻乎乎的问题。

他听清楚Dean的话了，该死的这个问句几乎是通过骨传声传到Castiel耳朵里去的，他怎么可能听漏。他不想因为这个拙劣的回应让Dean把问题再重复一次，果真是这样，他的老二估计这辈子都没有办法再在Dean面前硬起来了。

面对看起来错愕又状况外的Castiel，Dean笑了起来——他总是喜欢带着充满了对这个世界不理解表情的Castiel。他放缓了玩弄Castiel臀部的节奏，把唇凑到了Castiel的颈下，用嘴唇和鼻子轻轻磨蹭，慵懒地向Castiel解释着他的疑惑。

“你的屁股手感变得更好了。”Dean不害臊地配合着语言猛地用力把Castiel朝自己托了托，让他半个屁股都稳稳地被Dean有力的手掌握住。

Castiel被Dean的触碰撩得情迷意乱，所有拙劣的辩解都化在了喉咙里。  
Dean解下了Castiel的皮带，Castiel闭着眼睛在快感中游离，双手笨拙地摸索着如何马上扒下Dean的裤子。

Castiel隔着Dean有些湿润的内裤抚摸着Dean跟自己的一样硬的阴茎，感受它在自己掌心里的热度和因为触碰而兴奋的抽动；Dean把Castiel的内裤也褪到了大腿根部，双手确确实实地抚摸着Castiel冰凉而又丰满的臀部，他搓揉着Castiel的双臀，趁Castiel不备在上面打响了一个清脆的巴掌，Castiel吓了一跳，却无意识地把屁股翘得更高。

“你喜欢这样吗？Cas？我打你的肥屁股。”  
Dean这样说着，舌头已经顺着颈到锁骨，舔到了Castiel的胸膛。他钻进扣子大开的衬衫里，吮吸啃咬着Castiel的乳头。他抽出了一只手玩弄着Castiel另一边的胸部。  
“你确实胖了，对吗？”Dean对待天使的胸部就像对待女人的胸脯，他能在那坨柔软的肉上抓出形状来，“还是说你要开始产乳了？”这样说着的Dean把Castiel的乳头吸进嘴里，发出清脆的吮吸的声音。

“Dean，快停下……”Castiel羞耻难耐，推开了Dean的头。

“哈，”不可能吸出奶水，Dean如是调侃，“Cas，天使可不需要吃东西。”Dean说着抱着Castiel摔在了床上，跟Castiel在床上滚了一圈调转了位置。

Dean顺势把Castiel的裤子一股脑全部褪去，倾身去拿润滑剂的时候，Castiel急不可耐地把Dean的裤子也扒了下来。

“稳定皮囊机能需要天使荣光，……而我现在没有多少荣光了。”Castiel一边用手抚摸着Dean没有内裤的束缚翘在空气中的硬挺，用龟头溢出的前液涂抹着柱身，一边解释道。

“所以人类的部分会增加吗？”Dean反问，示意让Castiel翻了个面，“所以痛觉会更加敏感吗？”说着Dean用力在Castiel的屁股上又打了一巴掌。

Castiel甚至还没有把自己安顿好，他的身体跳了一跳，慌乱之中抓紧了枕头，从口中漏出了呻吟。

“该死的，我知道就你喜欢这个。”  
Dean又在上面打了几声清脆的巴掌，Castiel的屁股变得红了起来，接下来几下，Castiel没有再忍住齿间的声音，开始放下羞耻心享受到了其中来。

“Dean……Dean……”Castiel顶着跨磨蹭起了床单，嘴里伴随着几声意义不明的呼唤，这让Dean笑了起来。

“尽管假装我是这床单好了，床单会替我操你这肥婊子。”

“不…这都是你的错。”Castiel的声音穿过枕头变了调，他转头穿过自己的肩膀看着骑在他身上的Dean，他红着脸，“你才是那个让我吃东西的人。”

Dean知道Castiel说的是事实。虽然他知道天使不能尝出任何食物的味道，但是他总是忍不住把他喜欢的东西跟Castiel分享，他愿意把汉堡分一半给这个可怜的家伙，就算是可乐他也能在插口上分一根Castiel的吸管的位置。

“变胖又不是什么坏事，你的屁股手感实在是太他妈该死了。”Dean让Castiel调整到了跪趴的姿势，Castiel的屁股翘得高高的。Castiel的视角是极好的，他低头就能看到自己硬得充血的阴茎和正蓄势待发的Dean的老二。他甚至想省略掉扩张这一步，马上坐到那根凶器上去，让Dean把他操到失去意识。

“操，快点。”Castiel不耐烦地催促。

“润滑剂用完了。”Dean把空瓶子往地上一扔，“你知道吗？我今天看到你跟Jack像个父亲一样促膝长谈的画面，到现在为止我已经忘记你在床上是这种欲求不满的婊子了。”说着，Dean泄愤性地又在Castiel的屁股上打了一巴掌，把Castiel整个人打得向枕头里拱了拱。

“而你原来可不是这种磨磨唧唧的家伙，”说着Castiel跪在床上换了个方向爬到了Dean的胯下，他抬起头看着Dean，“你可以像平时一样先喂我这张嘴。”

03

Castiel毫不犹豫地把Dean的老二完全地塞进了自己的嘴里，他太大了，大到Castiel就算小心翼翼收起牙齿也不能完全避免不让Dean受伤的地步。这让他举步维艰，Dean需要自己来。

于是Dean按住了Castiel的头开始把他当成普通的飞机杯一样使用，他在Castiel口中自由抽插，沿着Castiel的舌头进入他的喉咙，又或者戏谑地把阴茎捅到他的口腔，让他的脸颊鼓出形状。当Castiel的口水滴落床单，当Dean看到Castiel双手忍不住抚上他自己的阴茎时，Dean觉得差不多了。

他把沾满了Castiel口水和自己前液的阴茎塞进了Castiel因为只进行了草草扩张还仍有些发紧的后穴，听到了Castiel发紧的呼吸声。

“真他妈紧，又紧又热。”Dean调整着呼吸缓慢运动来适应着Castiel，“你要知道，到今天之前我都在想这段时间我不在，你会不会跟Sam搞上了。”这些凭空想象出来的事实让Dean的占有欲又膨胀了一些，他稍微退到洞口，又一次粗暴且彻底地进入Castiel，为了那些“莫须有”的罪名以示惩罚，“毕竟你是个没有我的鸡巴就不行的婊子。”

Castiel为此差点摔进了床垫里，他知道如何在性爱中利用Dean的占有欲获得快感，虽然没有在床以外的地方讨论过，但Castiel知道这已经变成了他们两之间一种特殊的调情方式，他知道Dean也乐在其中。

“谁知道…或许我真的含过Sam的老二呢……”Castiel被Dean顶得气喘吁吁，Dean似乎是有意在Castiel体内乱捅却错开了Castiel的那个敏感点，说实话，Castiel在快感边缘难熬得几乎要尖叫。Dean像是跟Castiel在打一场无声的拉锯战，他们彼此消磨着双方的理性。

Dean假笑了两声：“谁说不是呢，你可擅长这个了，”他的话语里不含任何笑意，却带着一丝恼火，他把自己酝酿的情绪发泄在了Castiel的屁眼里，当他每次抽插都引起Castiel强忍的呜嘤声时，他知道自己快要赢了，“顺便一提，Sam的鸡巴可比我的壮观。”

Csatiel不再说话，连Dean都能听到他咽了一口唾沫。Dean后悔了，他不应该在跟自己的天使做爱的时候提起别的男人的阴茎，尤其是他注意到当Castiel似乎开始想象自己兄弟的阴茎插在自己体内是什么感觉的时候，尤其是他注意到Castiel的呻吟声变了开始摇起屁股主动配合自己的动作之后。

“操你的Castiel，”Dean咬紧牙关加大了侵略Castiel的速度和力度，Castiel半个身体都陷进了床垫里，他必须紧紧抓住床单才能保证自己不错过任何Dean的动作，Dean的愤怒点燃了他，Castiel开始放弃抑制住自己的呻吟，“只要是根鸡巴都能进入你？嗯？”Dean用手在Castiel的臀肉上又留下了另一个鲜红的掌印，Castiel不知是因为痛觉还是快感发出了奇妙的叫声，这声音吓到了Castiel自己。

Dean的巴掌一个接一个，清脆的声音回荡在房间里，Castiel把自己藏进了枕头里，好让自己不发出过于奇怪的声音。他爱Dean骑他就像在骑马一样，虽然Dean这甩在马屁股上的巴掌不能让Castiel跑得更快，但是它能让Castiel被奇妙的快感冲昏头脑，他要射了。

“啊啊…Dean……！就是这样……唔啊啊…！”

“还不是时候，婊子。”Dean气喘吁吁地停下了活塞运动，扶着Castiel红肿的屁股把他整个人翻了个面儿。Castiel脖子以上的皮肤都红透了，他还在快浪的冲击中神游，当他在眼前照到正处在灯光下的Dean时，竟产生了一种Dean正沐浴着圣光的错觉。

Dean绝妙地控制着Castiel高潮的来临。他把Castiel的腿架在了自己的肩膀上，Castiel发硬的阴茎戳在了他略显柔软的肚子上，仅仅是翻弄他的这段时间，从龟头移除的前液就打湿了他的肚子，在昏暗的顶灯下发出淫靡的光泽。

Dean重新栖身压上Castiel，他的鸡巴换了一个方位再次深深地埋进了Castiel的甬道内，Castiel身上蒙上了Dean的阴影，仿佛此时此刻他正彻彻底底地被Dean占有。

Dean撸了一把Castiel挺立的乳头，Castiel敏感地全身发颤。  
“自己摸摸它，”Dean命令道，“你的胸脂肪多得需要一个胸罩。”  
Castiel闭上眼睛假装抚上自己胸部的手是Dean的手，他模仿着Dean的手法抚弄着自己的乳首，意料之外的刺激让他止不住地颤抖。  
“Dean……”这种感觉让Castiel陷入了不安，他叫着Dean的名字求助，他永远愿意把身体的控制权交给Dean。  
“淫荡的婊子天使，这样的身材除了我你还能骗谁爬上你的床？”  
Dean低下头含住Castiel的乳头，用恰当的力度啃咬撕扯着，Castiel被莫名的感觉骚扰着理性，他的手慌乱又不安地穿插在Dean的头发之间。

当Dean离开他的胸脯时，他的挺立已经泛红并肿得不再是原来的形状。

“看看你，我就像是在操一个孕妇。”

Dean为了羞辱Castiel夸大事实的做法让Castiel有些恼火，想要为自己辩解，可惜的是Dean永远都知道怎样才能让Castiel闭嘴。

Dean重新恢复了操弄Castiel的节奏，他的每一次刺穿都扎扎实实地顶弄着Castiel的敏感带，Castiel全身上下的细胞都为之雀跃，Dean的每一个动作都像是在火山口走钢丝，Castiel紧紧抓住Dean撑在他两侧的双臂，想要快感在神经末梢再停留上一个世纪，他被Dean操得甚至发不出有意义的音节来。

“我射在你里面，要你怀上我的孩子，另一个拿非力人……好极了，Cas。”Dean的语调失去了克制和平稳，贯穿Castiel的速度也变得草率和混乱。

“该死的，该死的……！”

“Dean唔啊啊啊……Dee……！”Castiel在无意义的叫喊中射了出来，精液喷溅的痕迹从肚子一路延伸到了他的胸脯上，红肿的乳头沾上了淫液显得更加色情。

Castiel的意识搭乘着快感飞到九霄云外，他的身体止不住地抽搐了起来。

Dean在Castiel射之后很快也在Castiel紧夹的甬道中迎来高潮，他在射精的时候狠狠撞进Castiel的体内，随着精液的喷射他甚至想让这一刻就这样持续下去。他长声呻吟着瘫倒在了Castiel的身上。

他抱紧还在快感中止不住痉挛的Castiel，确定自己最后一滴精液也毫无保留地射进了Castiel的体内。

“Dean…Dean……”Castiel对自己身体的不受控制感到了恐慌，他无助地叫着Dean的名字渐渐失去意识。

04

“不要告诉Sam。”Castiel正用纸巾清理自己胯间流出的Dean的精液时，突然对Dean说道。  
“什么？”

“荣光不足使我能尝到一些食物的味道了，”Csastiel趴在了床上，试图从自己的后穴里掏出更多未被清理的浊液，“芝士汉堡的味道很好，……我不想要Sam的饮食建议。”

Dean看着Castiel的动作目不转睛，听完只是心不在焉地笑了两声。  
“是啊，我懂你。”Dean说，他观察着Castiel后穴的粉肉因为刺激不断收缩，他上一轮残留的浊液被肉洞反复吞吐。当Castiel掏弄这些可怜的小东西时，Dean有了更好的想法。

“相信我，我很喜欢你现在这个身材，有点肉，手感真的很好，”Dean舔了舔嘴唇，Castiel投来了怀疑的目光，Dean调整语气咳了两声，“你知道如果你想减肥的话……性爱能消耗比一般运动要多的热量。你想要我再操上你几轮的话，你知道我的老二在哪里。”


End file.
